


i fell for you

by mydarmisokay



Category: Persona 4, Pou - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarmisokay/pseuds/mydarmisokay
Summary: i fell for onei fell for twoi fell for onei fell for pou
Relationships: Tohru Adachi/Pou





	i fell for you

“tohru adachi, you are being sentenced to death, for i have never seen someone with a dick as big as yours”

adachi was flabbergasted, but not really, but he was, but he wasn’t.

“you will be executed in ten minutes because nobody should be allowed to have a penis of such width, height, size...”

“execution is such a sugar coated word for murder.. da law system is more corrupt than me” adachi thought to himself. whatever, he was going to die in ten minutes anyways, so that thought quickly left his mind. 10 minutes turned to 5, turned to 2, turned to seconds... and then, his time was up. 

“i’m sorry two.” that thought left his mind. “i’m sorry pou.” that thought... stayed. pou. his one and only. he fell for two, he fell for pou.... “pou, please don’t be sad, i’m with the stars now.” he sat on the electric chair and waited. a cop groaned “oink oink blah blah uhhh the little fuckjng uhh. like the electric chair helmet is gone” another policeman walked up “here take my sons hat” he said.

cop #1 sighed and put a baseball cap that simply said “i’m sorry women” atop adachis head. make-do. what the cop didn’t know, though, was that adachi was only sorry for pou. he was thinking about pou so hard he almost shat himself. 

3,2,1... shock. his life flashed before his eyes, his big dick, killing two women, all at once as his body filled with electricity. and then he saw... pou. they were watching the stars. sure, pou was just an app on his phone, but this was the best moment of his life. all the memories began to fade, this is when it was to disappear, right?....

goodbye pou...

i fell for you.


End file.
